Return to Me
by PfftTheMagicDragon
Summary: When it seems like her best friend might slip through her fingers, Bella takes action. But will it make her happy? Written for the TSA Hot Lemons contest. Bella/Edward AH.


**A/N: This was written as a one-shot for the TSA Hot Lemons contest.**

**Thanks go to TeamEdward-TSA for her mad beta skillz and insane comma reduction (post contest, naturally). All mistakes belong to me, unlike Twilight which belongs to someone else.**

_O_

"Urgh."

Bella slapped her book closed with a huff. She glanced at the front cover of "Forbidden Pleasures" and snorted at the ridiculousness of reading romance novels as a substitute for genuine socialisation. It wasn't even realistic, all heaving bosoms and throbbing members. When did an orgasm ever involve exploding into a million pieces? She slid the book back between the mattress and the bed frame. Reading material like that did not belong on display. People are supposed to look at your book shelves and think you're witty and erudite, not sex starved and desperate.

And Bella was. Sex starved and desperate. It has been a long time. Five long months. When was Edward going to be home?

Bella and Edward had an arrangement. Some would call it friends with benefits. Edward would probably call it that. Bella might call it something else entirely. He travelled a lot for work and wasn't often at home but when he was they always fell into bed together. It was agreed that while he was away, they were free to see other people as long as they were always safe.

Bella wondered what sort of moron made an agreement like that? What sort of person would willingly play fast and loose with their heart? Who agreed to see other people and then never went out? She glanced up at the mirror above the dresser. Yup, fully paid up member of the Moron Club, right here.

It was always going to be complicated. They had been friends forever. When faced with the reality of saying goodbye to him for months at a time, Bella had made a proposal. A stupid proposal. Hindsight was fabulous. The thought of him returning in a year or so, married, or engaged, or even just in love...well, it hurt. So Bella thought that this way she could keep a piece of him for herself. Something that would always be hers. No matter what happened.

At the time, she imagined that she would become a cool, detached woman, fucking Edward once or twice a year and not sparing him a second thought when he was gone. She had thought of cocktail bars, new experiences and a social life, free from the constraints of pining away for her friend. It had taken Bella about a week to realise she was deluded. Agreements couldn't change lifestyles any more than they could change feelings. An agreement couldn't stop Bella from counting down the days until Edward returned, even if it was only for a week or so.

It had to stop. She couldn't continue like this, living for one or two encounters a year, waiting, hoping for more. More that was never coming. She was getting older and she wanted a family. Maybe it was time to put Edward behind her and try to move on.

A knock at the door snapped Bella from her reverie and she hopped down the stairs to open it. All thoughts of moving on were swiftly wiped from her mind and replaced with other thoughts. Dirtier ones.

"Edward."

"Hey Bella," he smiled broadly, all white teeth and dimples. Her answering smile was quick to come and she leaned into him, hugging away the absence of the last five months.

"Come in," Bella invited as she stepped back from the door and noticed he was flanked by his bags. "Haven't you been home?"

"Nope," he said, still smiling. "I wanted to see you. I missed you." He stepped over the threshold and leaned down to brush Bella's cheek with his lips. She could feel the warmth of a blush spreading across her face and looked at her feet.

"How long..." she started to ask, but tailed off. She didn't want to know. It didn't make things any better, knowing that he would be gone again in a week, or four days. Once, he had flown in only to have to leave again the next morning. Bella did not want to spend the evening anticipating that again. "How was your flight?" There. That was better, safer.

Edward moved his bags inside and closed the front door. Leaning down, with his mouth against her ear, he murmured in a low voice, "interminable." His breath ghosted over Bella's ear and she could feel the goosebumps rise and a tingle down her neck. He raised his hand and cupped the other side of her face as he kissed the tickled flesh lightly, one kiss, two, another, on her ear, kissing her jaw, her neck and back to her ear, slowly sucking the lobe into his mouth and laving it with his tongue. His jaw was peppered with stubble and it brushed her cheek, and then her neck. Bella closed her eyes and shivered.

She opened them to find him a step back, watching her intently.

"I have a present for you," he said, as he leaned down and rummaged in one of his stuffed-to-bursting bags. The grin on Bella's face was instant. Edward always returned from his trips with a present. He travelled all over the world as a photographer for Lonely Planet, and he never came back empty handed. A paperweight in the shape of The Eiffel Tower, ceramic clogs, vodka miniatures, a boomerang, a panda on a key chain. It was always a cheesy gift, an obvious stereotype and Bella loved them. She kept all of them in a wooden box, safely tucked away in bedroom closet. Sometimes she would take them out, thinking of Edward as he travelled the globe, wondering if he might be doing the same, thinking of her at home in California. He had once suggested that she come with him, but she had brushed him off, taking his casual request as indifference. In those moments that she sat and fingered the cheap trinkets that could never be replaced, she couldn't imagine why on earth she had said no.

"Here," he said, as he handed her a small box with a lilac design.

"What is it?"

"Tea."

"Tea?"

"Why, yes. Earl Grey. It's quintessentially English, don't you know?" Edward said in an affected, and terrible, English accent. Bella pursed her lips to prevent a giggle and blew a raspberry as it burst forth regardless.

"What?" he asked, "I could be James Bond."

"Yeah, sure you could. Do you want some?" Bella asked, waving the box of tea bags as she moved towards her kitchen and picking up the kettle. She filled it with water, distracted as Bond theme tunes ran through her head. Turning off the tap, she squealed as Edwards arms wrapped around her as he pressed against her back.

"No, I don't want any tea." His voice was thick as his chin rested on top of her head. He placed his hands on the counter, surrounding her. "What have you been up to, Bella?"

"The usual, you know, work, Alice, reading..." Bella closed her eyes and smiled as she was reminded of the book, hidden in her bed, taunting her with explosive orgasms.

"Have you been thinking about me, Bella?" Edward asked as he nuzzled her neck with his lips, placing small kisses along her hairline. He reached up and removed the band from her hair, before placing his hand back on the counter. He took a step forward, aligning his front with her back, nudging her forward so her knees knocked on the cupboard door.

"Maybe. I've been quite busy you know," Bella teased, hiding her grin as her hair fell down and framed her face. She pushed the kettle away, all thoughts of tea forgotten. "I haven't had time to think about you."

"Oh really?" Edward asked as Bella turned around between his arms and looked at him. "I'm not sure about that. You're wearing a skirt for a start. You know how much I love it when you wear a skirt. Did you think about me when you chose to wear a skirt today?" Bella looked down at her yellow floaty skirt and bare feet. She felt like summer when she wore this. And Edward. She felt like him. She watched his arm move down to the hem of her skirt, skimming his fingers along the bare leg just above her knee. In a painfully slow movement he traced his fingers along her leg, back and forth. Edward looked down at Bella, his eyes heavy with lust, his breath coming faster. "Bella?" he asked expectantly.

Bella watched his eyes, watching her. She looked for something else. For something beyond lust, something to tell her that she wasn't alone. And then he ran his hand under her skirt, along the outside of her thigh, brushing all the way up to her panties. And down again, back to the safe zone. Desire washed over her like water and she abandoned thoughts of something _more_ in exchange for thoughts of something _now_. Something that she needed.

Bella spoke in a low voice, "Yes, Edward, I thought about you this morning. When I pulled on my panties I thought about you. When I brushed my hair I thought about you. And yes, when I put on this skirt, I thought about you. I thought about what you would think if you saw me wearing it. I wondered how it would feel if you reached under my skirt and cupped my butt with both of your hands." She placed a hand on his chest and tangled the other in his hair, just as unruly as ever. "I thought about kissing you here," as she reached up on her toes and kissed his jaw. "And here," as she kissed his chin. "And here," placing a small kiss on the end of his nose. "And that's just the start of what I thought about. What about you Edward?"

Edward grunted as he leaned down, tilting his head to the side to capture Bella's mouth with his own. His right hand, still in the safe zone on her leg, moved upwards again, it's movements mimicked by the left as they trailed along the outside of Bella's thighs. His palms were flat against her skin as they reached her panties. His lips moved against hers, kissing her top lip, and then the bottom. Bella swept her tongue against his bottom lip as he opened his mouth, deepening the kiss. She pulled her arm free from where it was trapped between their bodies and cradled his face in her hands. His tongue pushed into her mouth, licking and sweeping and stroking her mouth and tongue. He moaned as his fingers edged under the seam of her panties, feeling the soft skin of her bottom. He stepped backwards, pulling her with him, away from the counter as he slid both of his hands under her underwear, stopping when his hands were fully inside. He squeezed both of her cheeks against his palms.

Bella broke off the kiss, throwing her head back with a wanton moan as Edward leaned down and kissed from chin to throat and back again. She moved her hands to the bottom of his t-shirt, pushing it up urgently, wanting to feel skin. Edward reluctantly moved his hands from her butt to take his shirt off. She stepped back and admired him, calming her breath, watching his face. She glanced down at his jeans, and seeing the erection waiting for her she said, "Jeans. Off. Now." As far as Bella was concerned, she had waited long enough.

Edward hesitated a second too long. Bella leaned forward and popped open the button, wasting no time in unzipping the fly and unceremoniously yanking his jeans down his legs. She pulled them away so he could step out of them and stood up again. She looked at him, standing in front of her in just his jockey shorts. She looked at his face, his eyes heavy and wanting. His lips, and his tongue darting out to wet them. She looked at his chest, muscled and smooth, moving down his torso to the hair that led into his underwear. She looked at his cock, hidden, waiting and hard. As she appraised him, she looked at his hands at his sides. He clenched his fists impatiently.

Bella reached out and touched him. She placed her hand over his heart for a moment before smoothing over his shoulders with both hands, running down his arms. She stroked his chest, circled his navel, and then she teased at the waistband of his underwear, running her fingers just inside. She revelled in his skin. She rocked forward on her feet and placed a kiss on his chest, closing her eyes and holding the pose. She kissed his nipples, and licked them a little. She heard a knuckle crack as he opened and clenched his fists again, but otherwise he was silent, allowing her exploration. She straightened and pushed him backwards, so he rested against the dining table, set in the centre of the kitchen. Bella ended her tentative touches by reaching out and firmly squeezing his cock through his shorts. He was rock hard.

"Ungh, Bella," Edward broke his silence. She rubbed him up and down before raising all-too-innocent eyes to him and cooing "Yes, Edward?"

"I think you have me at a disadvantage." He looked at her, still fully clothed. Edward loved Bella in a skirt, but he wanted to see some skin. He looked up from her skirt to her top, a simple white vest, to see her nipples pebbled and hard.

"Are you wearing a bra?"

"Let's find out," Bella said as she grabbed the bottom of her vest before crossing her arms over herself to take it off. She dropped it at her side, her hair falling over one shoulder. She looked at him, naked from the waist up as he reached out a hand and palmed a breast, gently rolling a nipple between his thumb and forefinger. He looked up and met her eyes with his as he pinched a little harder. He could feel the wet patch on his shorts growing as her mouth fell open and she groaned.

"Again," pleaded Bella. Edward squeezed again. He raised his other hand to the neglected breast and tugged on both nipples. Bella reached up for his head, pulling him down, his mouth to her chest. He sucked and licked and used his teeth, moving from breast to breast. Bella moved her hip forward, trying to find him. "Fuck, Edward."

They moved faster. Needier. Stroking, pulling, teasing. They clashed together in a blur of kisses, tongues entwined and hands everywhere. They fumbled together, hands bumping as they unzipped her skirt. It pooled around Bella's feet before she kicked it across the kitchen floor. Edward wrapped his arms around her and turned them together, placing her against the edge of the table. He held her steady with one hand, pushing the other inside the front of her panties. Wet. Bella spread her legs, the table taking her weight as she sucked Edwards tongue inside her mouth. He moaned loudly and ran his middle finger along her pussy, slick and glossy with desire. He pushed his finger deeper, up and down until he touched her clitoris. Round and round, he played her clit with his finger until her mouth became slack against his. She dropped her forehead against his as he replaced his middle finger with his thumb and moved two fingers inside her.

Edward pushed his fingers in to the hilt, circling her clit with his thumb. Then he slowly stroked his way down inside her, caressing her walls up and down, rubbing her gently as she moaned against his lips. Bella's breath moved over his open mouth, more shallow than before. He moved inside her, curling his fingers slightly as he met her g-spot. He took his hand from her back and cupped her breast, feeling the weight in his hand as he used his thumb to roll over her nipple as he worked his fingers inside. Bella felt her orgasm come closer as he played with her nipple and pumped her inside.

"Oh," Bella uttered. "Nearly... Edward... Don't ...stop." Edward watched as her fingers gripped the side of the table, knuckles strained. She pulled her bottom lip in under her teeth and as she bit down he stroked faster and faster, pushing his thumb down on her clit, adding pressure. Bella opened her legs as far as she could and her head fell back, a gutteral moan escaping from her throat as her eyes closed. Her breasts were pushed forward to him, and he squeezed firmly as he finally pulled his two fingers just out of her pussy before he added another, sliding them back into wetness.

The third finger pushed Bella over the edge. He stroked her soft spot as she felt her orgasm start in her core, washing over her like sweet relief. She held her breath as the tingles swept up over her chest and down her arms. Her legs became jittery and Edward moved his hand from her breast onto her back to support her. She felt her pulse all over her body as the wave of release overtook her.

Bella exhaled as Edward removed his hand from inside her. She opened her eyes slowly, feeling dazed. He was watching her, something indeterminate in his eyes as he leaned in and placed a light kiss on her lips. His eyes closed and he hugged her waist and he spoke, "Bella, I..."

He didn't finish. Bella's hand was inside his shorts, wrapped around his cock. She pushed his underwear down his legs with the other. When the shorts were gone she felt him and gripped her hand a little tighter as she used her other hand to cup his balls. He opened his eyes only to roll them back as Bella pumped her hand to the top of him, sweeping the wetness there with her thumb. She tugged with her other hand, encircling the top of his balls with her hand, stretching him as he liked, pulling the skin down before squeezing one, then the other. Edward panted, his hands at his sides, shaking slightly and when Bella started to pump his cock, he spoke "Bella...I can't...stop...it's been...I won't last." He pulled away from her, his cock bobbing between them, hard and dripping and almost purple. A grin spread across Bella face as she moved her hand towards him, just touching the head of him, pressing at his slit. She licked her lips.

Edwards hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. "Not today, Bella." Their eyes met. "I'm going to bend you over and fuck you now. OK?" Bella nodded her head. He turned her around quickly so she was facing the dining table. He rubbed his cock between her butt cheeks, surrounding her with his arms, cupping both of her breasts with his hands. She pushed back, her bottom grinding against him, impatient and needy. "Now, Edward."

He removed his arms from her chest and placed a hand on her back, pushing her down so she was bent over the table. He admired her, her smooth back facing him, hands splayed and face to the ran his hand over her backside, still covered in those white cotton panties. He pulled them down and removed them, his hands shaking slightly as Bella spread her legs. He reached down past her ass and felt her wetness. She turned her head and met his eyes, brown on green. "Fuck me," she demanded.

Edward held his cock with one hand and her bottom with the other and positioned himself at her entrance. He rubbed her up and down, teasing as she wiggled in front of him. He pushed inside, just the tip and held it there for a second before slamming into her all the way. He sharply inhaled, holding his breath, trying to hold off simply coming inside her immediately. Bella jerked as he filled her, moaning wantonly as her hands clenched into fists, gripping air. He grabbed her hips, rolling himself against her, circling his pelvis. "You feel so good, Bella, warm and soft...so good," he said and he started to thrust inside her, slowly at first, gaining speed, faster and faster until he was panting with exertion. His fingers gripped her hips, holding her tightly as his hips moved back and forth, his cock filling her, over and over. His balls slapped against her butt and he looked down as his cock withdrew, slick with wetness. Bella moaned, "Yes, harder Edward!" and he could feel the warmth starting to build at the top of his thighs. He reached an arm around and pressed on her clit, feeling the vibrations of her grunting and moaning through her lower back.

She was sweating now, her skin clammy with sex as Edward fucked her faster, and she could tell he was about to come from the way his fingers pinched her thighs and his movements grew erratic. His cock pounded inside her and she clenched her muscles, squeezing him tight.

Edward felt Bella tighten around his cock. He moved his hands to her butt, pulling her cheeks apart to watch, as he moved in and out. His balls started to contract and he felt his orgasm take him over, bending his knees and thrusting madly, harder and shorter.

"Fuck." His voice was strained as he came inside her, his cock pulsing over and over until he was done. He dropped his chin to his chest, his hair falling into his face as he breathed heavily. His buttocks squeezed, pressing one last time into Bella as his cock finished releasing.

Bella huffed as she brushed the hair from her face, giddy with the release of sex. She felt him soften, slide out of her and pull her to standing. She turned in his arms, wrapping herself around him and placing her face against his chest, sweaty with exertions. She closed her eyes, enjoying the gentle moment. Hoping for more of them, but not daring to ask. "Mmmm, that was good, Edward. I missed that."

Edward stroked her hair with one hand and idly stroked her back with the other before pressing his lips to the top of her head.

"Bella..."

"Hmm?" Bella responded, still hazy and ready for sleep. She felt Edward take a deep breath before speaking.

"...I love you."


End file.
